User blog:Tabarez/Tabarez
'Tabarez ' ' ' Overviewhttp://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php? Trained in the dark arts by a shadow priest, Tabarez grew up to be a powerful sorcerer. Sly, cunning, and extremely deceptive Tabarez not only used these skills to rise in the ranks of the Red Dragon, but also infiltrate the Lin Kuei. Now he uses his skills to serve the Red Dragon leader, Daegon. . Historyhttp://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php? Trained in the dark arts by a shadow priest, Tabarez knew he would grow up to be a powerful sorcerer. When he completed training, one of the first things he did was steal his teacher's soul believing he was holding out on the powerful spells. Tabarez traveled around the world challenging fighters and stealing their souls. One day while in his home country of Mexico he would encounter a battle between the Red Dragon clan and the Black Dragon clan. While watching he was attacked by the leader of the Black Dragons, Kano. Kano's attack left a scar on the right side of his eye, and before he could finish, Mavado and his men arrived. Angered at what happened, Tabarez took the souls of every Black Dragon member in the area. Impressed, Mavado offered membership into the Red Dragon. Tabarez rose through the ranks so fast that he a high ranking lieutenant by age 20. Mavado ordered Tabarez to infiltrate the mysterious organization known as the Lin Kuei in order to learn their secrets. Tabarez infiltrated the Lin Kuei and 5 years later he was one of their top warriors. Having learned everything he could he made his way to the krypt where all of their finest warriors were buried. Without a second glance, he took all of the souls in the krypt. This alerted the grandmaster, Sub-Zero, to capture Tabarez before he escaped. Knowing the Lin Kuei would follow him, Tabarez faked his death by jumping into a bottomless cavern. He teleported immediately after to the Red Dragon headquarters, the Charred Mountains. Immediately after Tabarez was among the first to undergo the transformation into the Hybrid Dragons. Tabarez fought with Daegon's brother, Taven and lost. When Taven freed the captive dragon in the mountain, Caro, Tabarez teleported to Outworld before he was destroyed like the other Red Dragons. Combat Characteristicshttp://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php? Special Moveshttp://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php? #Blue Moon — Tabarez fires a blue orb at the opponent. #Split Flip Kick — Tabarez somersaults forwards with a flaming kick directed at his opponent. #Air Funnel — Tabarez uses a gust of wind to lift his opponent and slam them down. #Hellfire Kick — Tabarez teleports and kicks opponent from behind. X-Ray Movehttp://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php? Killer Knee — Tabarez punches opponent many times then knees opponent in the skull causing it to break. Fatalityhttp://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php? Soulbreaker — Tabarez consumes the soul of his opponent, leaving behind a shrunken corpse. Then uses the energy to destroy the body. Slice N Dice Special — Tabarez spins the opponent really fast and uses kamas to slice opponent until there's nothing left. Animalityhttp://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php? Tabarez morphs into a hybrid dragon and incinerates his opponents until there is nothing left but ashes. Friendshiphttp://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php? Tabarez hands his opponent a present and bows before him. Quoteshttp://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php? "Fools! I've already won! You just don't know it yet." - Tabarez to Lin Kuei Warriors "I've heard a lot about you. I got to say I'm not impressed." - Tabarez to Taven "Give up now and maybe I won't take your soul. Maybe" - Tabarez to Taven Category:Blog posts